cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Himeru
=Appearance= Bearing the mark of the moon, and a blessed work of ink on her back, she is easily spotted among the commoners of the land, if it were not for her veil. She keeps her marks hidden as to stay partially hidden from those who threaten her life before she knows why they do. =Personality= Raised with the morals of the elder generations, Himeru is one who is virtuous. She laughs at most and enjoys a good time. When called upon to fight, she holds back nothing to one who deserves it. =History= Born under the height of a full moon, as the mark on her head shows, she has always been one of the night. Without her full memory, she has no true knowledge of the life she lived. As her veil covers her marks, she adopted her name, Himeru, meaning “Mysterious” and “Secretive.” Adopting the life of an Assassin has been an easy task and quite fitting. She is driven by hope, to find her home and friends, of the past or future. Until that day comes, she travels the lands of Hyboria to rekindle and ignite new fires of her life and meaning. She knows that her life was spared at some point and that she has a promising future, as the ink of the word “Blessed” has been colored across her back. Over the years she has traveled through the lands of Hyboria, through Connal's Valley, through the Wetlands and even through the sickened village outside Poltain. Never had she found a memory, her home or hope. Himeru sat down on the moldy protrusion of a rock formation to rest for a moment. She watched the bears on the far side of the valley, entertained by their bantering. The Mother bear was loud and vicious, with ear vigorous roar that escaped her mouth, the cubs would pummel each other as if only one would survive. As the Sun continues to traverse the clear sky, the cubs continued playing and learning where and when the other one was going to strike. While drinking the last few drops of her Greatmane Ale, a glimmer in the tall weed’s caught her eye. A lioness slipped through the weeds with a cub of her own. Clearing the ear with a trembling howl, the mother bear simply sat up and majestically twistered her body to comprehend the loud noise. To Himeru’s astonishment, the Lioness calmly trotted towards the mother bear and pawed lightly at it’s back before laying down beside. The Lioness’ cub stalked the bear cubs a few moments before sprinting after the bear cub facing away. Tackling the larger of the two bear cubs, the lion cub and smaller bear cub began to playfully attack the larger bear cub. Himeru pondered how this could come into being. Whether or not the bear and lioness cubs knew each other, they still fought as a team. Himeru came alive at that moment the word “team” appeared in her mind. She was reminded of a day a few years ago. A girl, about her own age, teamed up with her to end the life of an evil Demon outside the Walls of the small town known as Tortage. This woman offered her welcome into her sisterhood, however Himeru had turned down this offer, still very confused about her own past and destiny. Tucking the Ale bottle away quickly, Himeru gathered her few remaining necessities and set off towards town, to search for the one known as Kiliana. “Where was she to be found, how would I know if she has changed”, she kept asking herself. Pausing in the center of a grassy knoll, Himeru faces the glowing sun above her head. “By Mitra! I will find this woman and I seek to join her sisterhood.” Her first stop was on the island of Khemi, knowing not where to look, she stopped at the Serpant’s Head tavern for a few glasses of ale and a good nights rest. As Himeru was sitting down to relax, she saw a woman that looked faintly familiar. She stood, walked towards the woman, speaking “Sister Kiliana?” The woman responded “Yes, how can I help you?” “Many years ago you aided me outside the walls of Tortage. During that time you offered an open hand into your sisterhood and I declined. I was lost and confused then and have since discovered that I wish to join your sisterhood, your family.” She replied, “very well, Himeru. Do you agree to the Code of Conduct of the Sisterhood?” “I have seen the scrolls of the Sisterhood,” Himeru paused for a moment remembering what she had read on them some time ago at the dockyard before Khemi, “and I do agree as the values that guide your Sisterhood, also guide myself and my daggers.” Kiliana took in this note of acceptance and sought out one of the Warchiefs of the Sisterhood. To Himeru’s surprise, within only a week, Himeru was offered an open hand from Cerrah to join the Amazons of Hyboria. For the first time in years, Himeru felt warmth within her chest. When she first stepped into the Sisterhood’s city, she was overcome with joy and the feeling of a family. Seeing everyone work together to make the home they stayed in become stronger. Sisters were training other sisters and ensuring that they become stronger and more disciplined in not only their profession but way of stopping anyone who confronts them. =RP Life= Himeru has yet been fully active in RP, although it intruiges her day and night. Limited by her time, she uses it to build her skill, first and foremost, and hopes to find one which will reflect her own personality and provide her an inspiring insight into the world of a non-solitude life.